


Last Night

by epilogue (anmoto)



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anmoto/pseuds/epilogue
Summary: 剧情接入侵超陆前夜。





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> 插满flag的小破车

0.  
“我今晚待在这里给你个特别按摩服务吧，来帮你舒压一下吧，你说怎么样？”  
“当然他妈好啦，这是我赢得的。”

1.  
安排好明天的计划之后，约翰娜离开了红弦俱乐部。  
“你真是太棒了，有了约翰娜的帮助，我们明天的行动将如虎添翼。”  
“我一直都是你最靠谱的骑士，长官。”  
布兰迪斯得意地坐在吧台椅上，用他的机械义手靠近嘴唇，做出夹烟的动作，眼神示意着多诺万。  
多诺万掏出香烟递给布兰迪斯，正准备点烟时，他突然露出玩味的笑容，用另一只手摘掉了布兰迪斯的香烟。  
“你他妈——”  
布兰迪斯想张嘴笑骂一句，却在多诺万灼灼的目光中哑了声。多诺万俯身，两人的上身慢慢接近……  
小黑客突然扭头对呆立在钢琴旁的机器人提问。  
“阿卡拉，你平时夜晚是怎么——打发时间的？”  
多诺万噌地直起身子，手先不知道往哪放似的抱住胳膊，然后随手拿起一个酒杯擦拭。“（对我先调戏他的反击吗……这小混蛋。）”

2.  
粉发机器人好像没看到两人的调情一般，老老实实回答了布兰迪斯的问题，“我会进入睡眠状态，但发生状况，比如巨大的响动，附近的重大新闻，全国性灾难警报拉响等情况，会快速启动，以备不时之需。”  
多诺万放下酒杯，“咳……你不知道昨天我睡觉都感觉踏实一些，像是雇了一个24小时免费工。”  
布兰迪斯给自己点烟，“它不会夜深了跑到你床前盯着你，等你睁眼就看到它疯狂晃动写着‘虐待童工，我要罢工！’的小横幅？”  
“呃，我也没太经常使唤阿卡拉啊，白天的扫除我们都一起的不是吗，阿卡拉？”  
“我的行为都会考虑使人感到幸福，不会出现这样吓人的举动。顺便多诺万对我很好，这里比在诊所时舒服多了。”  
“真棒，一个觉得舒服的机器。”  
“布兰迪斯！阿卡拉是值得被尊敬的人工智能，你可以和她多聊聊天试试啊。”  
布兰迪斯慢吞吞地吐出一口烟，“我没觉得阿卡拉不好，就是对超陆制造有些不太感冒。鬼知道它们的底层代码里有着什么潘多拉之盒呢。”  
“哇哦，没想到我们的小疯子对这事却格外谨慎呢。”  
“好吧，好吧，等这事告一段落后我和你们好好玩一玩。”

3.  
收拾完红弦俱乐部，两人并肩走向内部的楼梯。多诺万的房间在二楼，远离街道的倒数第二间。布兰迪斯第二熟悉这里——第一是他引以为傲的个人基地，当然啦。  
走到二楼时，布兰迪斯突然开口“小多。”，“怎么？”多诺万侧头，却被布兰迪斯一把搂住了头——  
“这里不行，走廊有摄像头，阿卡拉能读取所有的监控设备。”多诺万条件反射摸上对方的腰，但下一瞬间就清醒地低声道。  
“哇哦……可不可以不要在这种时候提到其他人啊？”布兰迪斯话听进去了，手却开始在多诺万背后游走。  
“唔……她不是人，是机器人……你嫉妒了？”  
“我要说有点，你现在能亲我吗？”  
“哈~”多诺万似笑非笑，将唇覆上布兰迪斯，停了一会缓缓离开，“你是我最可爱的小男孩。”  
“你真是——”除了工作中，每当多诺万在话里话外调戏他们之间的年龄差，都会成功激起布兰迪斯的反击，布兰迪斯一把抱起多诺万，“喜欢踩我的雷，哈？”  
“哈哈……彼此彼此。”  
“感谢我的机械义肢，不然我可，抱不动一个中年男子——扶稳，我要跑咯！”布兰迪斯一时逞威风的行为现在让他处境有些尴尬，不得不加快速度——  
多诺万搂住布兰迪斯的脖子，闷笑起来，“噗，你确定现在就要逗我笑得，把机器人从睡眠状态唤醒吗？哈哈——”

4.  
两人进了门，布兰迪斯将多诺万放下，顺手锁了门。  
多诺万的房间不大但收拾整齐，一侧整齐摆放着收纳柜，按他的话来说，在一个房间住了20年，总会出现各种各样的东西。  
小男友憋着不大喘气的模样实在太过可爱，惹得多诺万止不住的嘲笑。  
布兰迪斯摘下眼镜，略微恼怒的搂住多诺万，两人自然的贴近了身子，下身磨蹭在一起。推推搡搡之间，布兰迪斯将自己年上的恋人按倒在床上。  
多诺万将布兰迪斯的领带夹松开，一边抚摸领带一边笑着问道，“帅哥，今天不是要给我做按摩吗？”  
布兰迪斯一手解开领带，撑住床的义手微微弯曲，贴近多诺万的耳边，“是特别按摩服务。”  
“我很期待。”  
“在这之前——”布兰迪斯起身，“我得去洗个澡，北桥的风把我吹的够凌乱的。”  
“唔，我已经给你准备好换洗了。”  
“你要跟我一起洗吗？”  
“听起来很棒，但今天还是别玩太过火的啦。”

5.  
多诺万趴在床上，身上盖着一条毛巾。他殷勤的小黑客此时化身专业按摩师，揉捏着多诺万的肩膀，背部到后腰。  
“这里使点劲。”多诺万抱住枕头侧着头，显得十分享受，“对对，就这个力度~”  
“亲爱的，你真的该多锻炼锻炼。”  
“哈哈，站一天确实脚够酸的。但我是应该在酒吧里跑圈，还是骑动感单车？噢，或许还可以和阿卡拉打羽毛球，唔——”一说到阿卡拉，布兰迪斯就默默加大了力度，多诺万痛哼几下，乖乖闭上了嘴。  
一路往下结束按摩后，布兰迪斯将多诺万转了个身，拎起左腿开始做拉伸。  
“看你这腿部肌肉僵硬的，平时除了站着还做了什么运动？”  
“……和你。”  
“哼~”  
被成功安抚的小男友微微眯眼，放下左腿，让自己跪坐在多诺万两腿之间，轻柔地抬起不方便弯曲的右腿，落下细密的亲吻，胡茬和大腿的绒毛擦在一起，多诺万被刺激得脚趾头微微跳动，一手下意识抓紧了枕头。  
在与多诺万开始合作之际，布兰迪斯就得知了多诺万腿伤的由来，并怀有复杂的感情——布兰迪斯在当时已经与比邻星的成员有所接触。  
久而久之，在两人缠绵之时，布兰迪斯就会想对这条腿做出一些，比较偏爱——这被多诺万戏称“变态”——的行为。  
但管他呢，只要多诺万不开口阻拦，布兰迪斯就会兴致勃勃地继续下去。在布兰迪斯快把多诺万大小腿亲了个遍，开始往脚尖亲的时候，多诺万终于忍不住开口，“嘿，你确定这是按摩吗？”  
“噢，不好意思。我以为你喜欢呢。”布兰迪斯恋恋不舍停了嘴，手不安分地摸到对方早已半起的股间，“看我这么辛苦，给我一些奖励嘛，小多~”  
多诺万佯装打了个哈欠，“按摩太舒服了，我都想睡觉了。”  
“没门儿——”

6.  
布兰迪斯握住多诺万的分身，却不急着动作，而是目光灼灼地盯着多诺万。  
多诺万扭动身子，“呃，我觉得，今天我们确实应该好好养精蓄锐。”  
他的这番话成功地让对方翻了一个白眼，“所以你在酒吧给我可以的暗示？还是阿卡拉面前？”  
“嘿，你先说要给我特殊按摩的，说得我好像在孩子面前做了坏事的家长一样。”  
“你真是个坏爸爸。”布兰迪斯缓缓撸动多诺万的分身，低声道，“说有摄像头不能接吻，自己却主动来亲我，哈？”  
“唔，是你做的太棒了。还有吃醋，太可爱了，哈——”  
布兰迪斯伸出舌头，小口舔弄几下，然后一口含住，卖力地吞吐起来。  
多诺万全身血液往下奔涌，他细细的喘气，一手从枕头后摸出润滑液递了过去。  
待多诺万差不多半兴奋状态后，布兰迪斯将中指覆盖住湿润的液体，在穴口试探几下准备探入时，多诺万突然撑起上身，“等等，你想用机器手指捅我？”  
“噢，防水恒温且有自洁功能，而且我已经洗干净了！”“不行，用你的右手。”“宝贝儿，这个时候也太不解风情了吧。”“我可不想和上次一样，被你的震动模组整死了。”  
布兰迪斯撅嘴，双眼汪汪地扑闪着。“你学小狗叫也没用，唔——”小黑客起身覆盖对方，封住说教的口。黏糊糊的亲吻下，年长的调酒师很快败阵下来，软软地说道，“会很累，唔，哈，求你了，小布……”“我保证不开启，好吗，乖……”

7.  
看对方不再反抗，布兰迪斯缓缓插入手指，熟练地摸到多诺万身体里的小突起，不断按压起来。多诺万低声喘息着，身体染上一层情热。  
“唔，布兰迪斯……哈……”多诺万抓上恋人的右手，喊着对方的名字，这让布兰迪斯情绪高昂，下意识开启了指腹的开关。  
“你搞什——”多诺万惊叫一声，身体却在一波又一波的快感下无力反抗，“混蛋……唔！”布兰迪斯再次吻住多诺万，舌头缠绕在一起，来不及咽下的液体不断溢出。  
双重刺激下多诺万很快迎来高潮。他大口喘息着，眼里溢出生理性泪水，双手紧紧抱住布兰迪斯，身体止不住的颤动，白浊的液体断断续续喷射到布兰迪斯的腹部，把两人紧贴的部位弄得一片湿润。  
“抱歉，这个开关是脑控的……”  
“都说了……明天……”多诺万瘫倒在床上，有气无力的教训着布兰迪斯，虽然听起来毫无威严。  
“行动是晚上啦，宝贝儿。”布兰迪斯的分身绷得发涨，他褪下内裤，用不多的理智克制着自己继续爱抚着多诺万，“再不济你可以在床上给我打call。”“去你的。”  
“你不用动，我来给你好好按摩，我还没发力呢。”“没有下次了，你个小骗子。”“好，好，没有下次了。”布兰迪斯附和着， 伸手拿纸巾擦去两人腹部的湿润。  
不小心沾到手上的，布兰迪斯随口舔掉，看到这一动作的多诺万喉结耸动，左腿勾了勾布兰迪斯的后背。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
“让我帮你……”

8.  
多诺万跨坐在布兰迪斯腿间，按摩着布兰迪斯的分身。身为调酒师的手十分灵活，细致地爱抚着小男友最敏感的部位。  
“唔，多诺万……”布兰迪斯的手不安分地按住多诺万的头。  
“这次你就别想了，这是惩罚。”  
“噢，可你也很爽啊，不是吗？”  
多诺万微微用力，“我也用手让你快活起来。”  
“等， 别太快，哈——”  
布兰迪斯一手拿住多诺万快速撸动的手腕，一手搂住对方的腰，将人再次按倒在床上。  
手腕被死死定在头上，多诺万叹了口气，“布兰迪斯，我发现你很喜欢推倒我啊？”  
“小多……”布兰迪斯呼出热气，胡乱地亲着多诺万的脸。被对方动情的状态感染，多诺万呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
布兰迪斯抽出另一只手，绕过性器伸向多诺万的穴口，两个指节探寻了一下位置之后，直接插入，做着扩张。  
多诺万忍住异物感，一手搂住布兰迪斯的脖子，索求着亲吻。待能容入三根手指后，布兰迪斯抽出手，立起上身，快速抓来枕头垫在腰下，扛住多诺万的的左腿，扶住性器抵住对方，“我要进来啦，宝贝儿？”  
“欢迎光临？嗯n——”多诺万本想调侃的话语被接下来的动作冲乱，微张着嘴低喘着。  
黑红色的性器缓缓驶入深穴，内部的肠肉热情地迎接布兰迪斯。全部进入后，布兰迪斯喟叹一声，“我好怀念这里。”  
“两周，没做了……”  
布兰迪斯开始浅浅律动，“你怎么记得这么清楚？”  
“我记性很好，你知道的。能记住，所有来的客人，嗯——”  
听到客人一词，布兰迪斯狠狠耸动了几下腰部，让多诺万未说完的话升了个调，“客人？我也是你的客人吗？”  
“红弦的客人，有很多，嗯嗯，这里，哈，只有你——非要我说得这么清楚吗，你个小流氓？”多诺万佯怒道，连着下身也紧了几分，激得布兰迪斯深吸口气。  
“嘶——我开玩笑的，我知道啦，放松，宝贝……”  
布兰迪斯捏揉多诺万的臀肉，加速抽动着下体，每每蹭到体内的突起，穴内渗出肠液润滑着抽插，多诺万的分身逐渐恢复生机，随着冲撞晃动着。  
房间充斥着碰撞的交合声，两人的喘息声混在一起，交缠的身体逐渐渗出薄汗。  
情到深处，两人互诉爱的衷肠，“我爱你，小多，我爱你——”  
“我也爱你，布兰迪斯……”  
布兰迪斯抽出性器，和多诺万的交握一起，快速撸动一番，两人同时发泄出来，液体洒落到多诺万的腹部。

9.  
简单擦拭过后，布兰迪斯重重倒在多诺万旁边，伸手扣住多诺万的五指。两人静静感受着情事后的余韵，布兰迪斯的指腹抚着多诺万的无名指根，突然叹了口气。  
“哎，小多，我真想哪天能和你出去，到一个没有人认识我们的地方，尽情地做想做的事情。”  
“布兰迪斯，我……”  
“我知道啦，你离不开这里……”布兰迪斯此时的声音听起来格外脆弱，他侧身抱住多诺万，“所以我好想在酒吧其他地方和你亲热……”  
“嘿，你疯啦！”  
布兰迪斯蹭着多诺万的脸庞，含糊地说道，“我不就是你最爱的疯子吗？”  
“唔，好吧……”  
两人一时无言。半晌，多诺万幽幽开口，“布兰迪斯……明天的行动，我有预感会非常，凶险。你一定不要太冒险，好吗？”  
“宝贝儿，我们可是站在拯救人类的风口，不得不跳啊。”  
“我知道你一直有抑制住害怕的情绪，可我……”  
“我知道，我也会害怕的啊，但是我有你……你是我最强的后援。我们每次都总是历尽险境而后生，不是吗？”  
“嗯，我会全力支援你的。”

两人十指交握，缓缓陷入了梦境。  
半夜，多诺万突然睁开双眼，他好像做了一个噩梦，但醒来什么都不记得了。  
旁边的人睡得正熟，感受着布兰迪斯有节奏的呼吸，多诺万的心跳逐渐趋于平稳。  
他慢慢地又闭上了双眼。


End file.
